


I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you, but ...

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Łukasz 2018-2019 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Set after BuLi match against Freiburg, jersey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: The sun was setting by the time they landed in Dortmund. It was a beautiful evening, still warm and sunny as Marco set off in his car to drive home. His house this time, but home because he knew that Łukasz would be waiting for him. Hopefully waiting to reward him if Marco had anything to do with it.





	I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you, but ...

The sun was setting by the time they landed in Dortmund. It was a beautiful evening, still warm and sunny as Marco set off in his car to drive home. His house this time, but home because he knew that Łukasz would be waiting for him. Hopefully waiting to reward him if Marco had anything to do with it.

A note was waiting for him on the hall table. _In the garden. Come out and join me._

Łukasz was lying on a sofa on the terrace, his blond hair glinting in the last rays of the evening sun. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, looking somehow powerful and relaxed as he lounged comfortably. An eye opened lazily as he heard Marco approaching and Łukasz lifted an arm in welcome, inviting him to snuggle into his embrace.

Marco sighed happily as he wriggled into position on top of the world’s best pillow. Łukasz smelled so good, of shampoo and shower gel and sun-warmed skin. They cuddled together for a while, comfortable in their mutual silence. Marco soothed by Łukasz’s hand stroking up and down his spine.

He felt warm and cozy, wrapped in the comfort of Łukasz’s presence. Part of him could have stayed like this all evening, wrapping himself up in Łukasz as if his lover were a fluffy blanket. But he had other needs as well, needs he’d been fantasizing about all during the flight home, needs that were prickling and tingling in his groin. He was only human after all and being pressed up against a half-naked Łukasz was cozy and arousing in equal measures.

‘I brought my jersey home,’ he mumbled against Łukasz’s throat. ‘I managed to smuggle it into my bag without anyone noticing. I thought you might … well that you might have felt … well … inspired. But I have to warn you. It was very hot in Freiburg and it might be a little … sweaty.’

Łukasz let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a growl and a strangled moan. ‘Inspired! Of course I was inspired! And I’m going to get you sweaty and sticky enough that we’ll both need to shower all over again. That’s a promise!’

The mood changed instantly as Marco clambered off his lover and headed inside. His groin was more than tingling now, throbbing hot and heavy with need and desire. Łukasz’s eyes were shining bright with lust and his scent had altered from sun-warmed to musky arousal.

He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, chewing his lip nervously, holding his match-worn jersey in front of him. He’d had this all planned out in his head on the plane but it wasn’t so easy now he was confronted with the reality. Luckily his vice-captain was ready to take charge of their joint fantasy.

Taking the jersey from him and laying it across the throw draped over one of the sofas in the living took, Łukasz folded his arms over that broad chest of his, fixing his gaze on Marco. ‘Strip for me!’ he ordered, his voice soft but full of quiet command.

Marco blushed but obeyed, feeling Łukasz’s eyes burning holes into his skin as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and eased down his training pants. He kicked off his socks before hooking his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, feeling confident enough to give a cheeky wink before shimmying them down, wriggling his hips invitingly as his now fully erect cock bounced free.

Łukasz’s eyes had darkened, pupils blown with desire as he stepped forward, picking up Marco’s worn jersey and slipping it over his head, letting the silky fabric whisper over his naked skin. Marco swallowed hard. This felt almost illegally erotic. He’d never been naked except for his jersey before, and now he was naked, aroused, and waiting for Łukasz to fuck him senseless. His cock jerked in anticipation, clearly interested in what was going to happen next.

Łukasz looked at him thoughtfully, obviously considering how best to do this. One of the sofas wasn’t pushed up against a wall and Łukasz spread a throw over it before ordering Marco to kneel on the sofa and drape himself over its back.

‘You have no idea how sexy you look this this, Marco. All ready for me, needy and aching, wearing nothing but your jersey that doesn’t quite cover your luscious ass.’ He could hear that Łukasz’s voice was hoarse with lust and it sent shivers up his spine.

He felt exposed and wanton, kneeling there like that with his ass out, waiting for his lover, which only made his desire burn even hotter. Łukasz was the one he could trust with his deepest needs and desires, who would always take care of him, who would always treat him with tenderness and respect. He could hear the sounds that told him that Łukasz was getting undressed and searching for the lube. And then he felt the slight movement of the sofa that told him Łukasz was kneeling behind him.

Strong, gentle fingers explored and teased him, running up and down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, tracing the outline of his ass cheeks, sending tendrils of hot lust flooding through him. The only thing touching him was Łukasz’s fingers, the sensations so intense that it almost felt as if his skin was burning. His thighs started to shake, his aching cock leaking sticky pre-cum where it was lewdly stretching the fabric of his jersey. He heard himself mewling as Łukasz caressed him in that incredibly responsive spot where his thighs met his buttocks. He was loving this sweet torture, determined to hold out for as long as Łukasz could.

It was as if Łukasz could read his mind, though. ‘You’re utterly irresistible like this, Marco. But I have an advantage over you. I was able to take care of my most … um … urgent arousal while I was watching you play. So I have plenty of stamina left to push you to the very edge of your endurance, until you’re begging me to take you.’

That confession drew an embarrassing whimper from him, half from the thought of what Łukasz was going to do to him, half from the thought of his elegant, gentlemanly vice-captain jerking off watching him play. And his whines and whimpers just got even louder as fingers lightly coated with lube glided between his ass cheeks, opening and exposing him, teasing his entrance,

His fingers clutched at the back of the sofa, his neglected, leaking cock feeling hard enough to burst. His balls were full and heavy, the position he was in making him painfully aware of them swinging between his thighs. Pretty much every part of his brain was focused on his genitals right now, Łukasz having reduced his thought processes to their primeval essentials.

He gasped at the new sensation of cold lube being liberally squeezed over his entrance, dripping between his thighs. Then he felt an arm round him, holding him close. Łukasz’s bare chest would be pressed against the name and number on his back, a thought that just turned him on even more.

‘You smell so good. Just like you do when you play. It’s just a pity that I can’t do this to you on the pitch.’ Łukasz’s breath was hot against his neck and then his lips clamped down on Marco’s vulnerable flesh, sucking it into his mouth. That would leave a mark tomorrow, but he was past caring, especially with two of Łukasz’s fingers forcing their fingers inside him, working as much lube inside as possible. Even though he was used to it, the intrusion burned a little, but he welcomed it, welcomed the rawness of the feeling of clamping down on Łukasz’s fingers.

His whimpers and whines were shamelessly loud by now as he thrust himself back on those fingers working wonders inside him, twisting inside him, stimulating his walls. Łukasz made no attempt to add a third finger, nor to scissor him open, concentrating on getting him relaxed and begging to be fucked. He would have to stretch to take Łukasz’s gorgeously thick cock. And it was going to feel unbelievably good, he knew that. He needed that beautiful cock. He craved it. He needed it deep inside him, filling and stretching him. But Łukasz didn’t seem to be in any hurry. And Marco was far too competitive to give in too soon, even though the way his body was shaking and the needy sounds spilling out of his mouth made it all too clear that Łukasz had reduced him to a begging mess.

In the end it was a little thing that broke his resolve, Łukasz licking wetly inside his ear finally too much to endure. ‘Just fuck me already, will you?’ he cried, frustrated and desperate.

Łukasz nipped at his earlobe before chuckling. ‘You only had to ask, you know.’

‘Sometimes I hate you, Łukasz Piszczek!’

‘No, you don’t,’ was the annoyingly calm response.

There was a slight pause while Łukasz lubed himself up, before taking hold of Marco’s hips. His cock nudged wetly between Marco’s ass cheeks, the swollen head sliding over his loosened hole. He was gratified to hear Łukasz’s sharp intake of breath. The Pole wasn’t so impervious to his charms after all! He tried to thrust back with his hips, trying to impale himself onto Łukasz, but the grasp on his hips was too strong.

‘Don’t be impatient. You’ll get what you need.’

His howl was a mix of rage and frustration. He needed Łukasz. Inside him. Now! And he needed something to take the pressure off his poor aching cock. Marco didn’t think it was actually possible to burst with sexual frustration, but he didn’t fancy testing that out for real on his own bits. Luckily Łukasz realized that he had reached the limits of his endurance, using one hand to guide himself through the outer ring of muscle before pausing, letting Marco catch his breath.

Kneeling half-upright like this, he was incredibly aware of what it felt like to be stretched round Lukasz’s impressive cock. Łukasz stroked down his back soothingly, tracing the lines of his jersey number, letting him breathe it out and prepare himself for what was coming.

‘Keep breathing, Marco,’ Łukasz ordered, taking firm hold of his hips once more. ‘You’re taking this so well. You’re amazing. Strong and sexy. Everything I ever dreamed of.’

He let out a loud keening sound as Łukasz thrust deep inside him with one powerful move, keeping going until he bottomed out, buried balls deep inside him. The sudden fullness left him feeling breathless, oblivious to everything except for the feeling of Łukasz big, hard and throbbing, throbbing in time to the blood drumming in his ears.

Łukasz thrust in and out of him without mercy, snapping his hips forward, fucking him into the sofa, fingers digging into his hips. He’d never let anyone fuck him like this, making him feel abandoned, vulnerable and powerful all at the same time. It was so good, so amazingly good. A torrent of moans, whines and pants fell from his lips, the feelings too intense to keep inside.

He wanted this to last but he desperately needed to come. Łukasz couldn’t stimulate his prostrate at this angle and he wasn’t sure if he could come untouched, not like this, not when it was all so overwhelming.

Once again, Łukasz seemed to know exactly what he needed. He loosed one hand from Marco’s hip, cupping it over his needy cock, trapping it against the silky fabric of his sweaty, stained jersey. At the same time, he slowed the thrusting movement of his hips, rolling tenderly, almost lazily, into Marco, squeezing and caressing his cock under the yellow fabric.

This was bliss. Exactly what Marco’s oversensitive body needed. He let his eyes fall closed, leaning back against Łukasz, letting his orgasm build in his groin until it exploded, quite literally making him see stars for a moment. He could feel Łukasz coming hot and wet inside him, tipped over the edge by Marco clenching and tightening round him.

His legs could barely support him afterwards and it was Łukasz who gently untangled their entwined bodies, pulling Marco down on top of him on the sofa. He was sticky with lube, sweat and come, but he knew that Łukasz wouldn’t care and they’d shower together before bed.

Łukasz nosed gently at his hair. ‘We did make rather a mess of your jersey. But it was worth it!’

‘It was. And I hope that I get to have sex with you wearing yours one day.’

‘I’m counting on it. I just need to be able to play again first.’

They were silent for a bit until Marco felt the need to lighten the mood again. ‘I never knew that I had a jersey kink.’

‘Me neither. But something tells me that my specific kink is you in your jersey. You see … this isn’t just about sex for me, great as the sex is. I’m in love with you. Have been for some time. Just had to wait for the right time to tell you. I had been planning to wait until the end of the season in case it complicated things but … ’

‘I love you too. I’d been thinking exactly the same way.’

And somehow Marco found the energy to roll over and kiss the man who had captured his heart. That they also had the hottest sex Marco had ever had in his entire life just made everything even better.


End file.
